Boba Fett: Struggles
by Yendor Tyfo
Summary: Boba Fett. Neglected. Forgotten. Left to rot in a Republic cell. Join his adventures as he faces the light again and forges his own path with the help of old friends and a few new ones! Set during the Clone Wars.
1. Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Star Wars.**

**Chapter One: Escape**

I, Boba Fett, stared at the bars that separated me from freedom. One year ago I was arrested for the attempted murder of Jedi Master Mace Windu, the sabotaging and infiltrating of a Jedi Cruiser and fraternizing with an enemy bounty hunter. My cell mate was a very annoying Trandoshan. He often played pranks on me, even letting the rats chew a hole through my boot once. But that night, it was all going to end. Having carved a map of the entire jail, I now know all the exits, escape routes and guard posts. I found a bone that I guess belonged to a long dead inmate and sharpened it with a piece of metal. It has been the only sound that kept me sane over these months; the only sound that carried hope in this dark, evil place. Every grind of metal against the bone was a chance for me to escape, to see the light of day again and an opportunity to redeem myself. Each night I put my plan into action. I slowly put my arm through the energy bars, using the sharpened bone to stab the control panel. The bars slowly disintegrated.

I smiled to myself, stepping out of the cell. For some reason, the air outside of it was, well, _cleaner._

A voice came from behind, "Well, well, well, I always-s-s knew you had it in ya, kid!" I whirled around to stare into the yellow, reptilian eyes of my former cell mate.

"I've been watching you, kid, s-s-seeing you plan and prepare. The only reason I teas-s-sed and taunted you was to make you want to get out of here even more! It took a year, but I know s-s-some men who would have taken fifty…" he hissed in a sick way at me, revealing his pointed teeth and snake-like tongue.

I wanted to run as far away as I possibly could.

"Well, I always knew you had hatched from a bad egg," I snapped, using a very rude Trandoshan phrase.

"Heh-heh, I always knew you had s-s-spunk, kid," he smirked. "I hate s-s-spunk."

I was about to reply, but suddenly the wall was blown away! In the haze of dust and smoke I could see a Republic Gunship with two _clone__troopers_standing inside.

_What __the __heck!_I gasped, feeling light headed. This was it, I had finally gone insane. I had known it was only a matter of- Suddenly, the clones took of their helmets, revealing Aurra Sing and the notorious Mandalorian bounty hunter Durge!

"_Aurra,__"_ I gasped, wondering if was seeing things.

"Yeah, kid, why so shocked?" Aurra smirked.

"Get in," Durge snarled, "unless you wanna stay in this toilet." I quickly stepped onto the ship. We were about to fly off, but there was suddenly a cry.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" My former cellmate screamed.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't _Bossk_!" Aurra sneered, her dark green eyes glinting maliciously. I gasped. I hadn't recognized him because of the long scar running through his left eye and the fact that he was now much thinner; but now I saw the resemblance.

Aurra's lips curled into a Cheshire cat grin, "And why shouldn't I?" She snapped, "If it weren't for you, we would have never stopped at Florum and that Togruta jedi brat would have never crashed my ship!" Her smile disappeared.

I gulped, this wasn't gonna end well.

"_What?_" Bossk's mouth actually dropped open in shock. "That was _Castus-s-s_!"

Aurra sniffed, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore; since you'll _both_ be dead!" She raised her blaster.

"Wait! I can help you!" Bossk cried, holding up his arms.

Aurra narrowed her eyes, "Go on."

"Have you ever heard of the Nexus-s-s Route?" Aurra shook her head no, "Well, rumor is that Anakin Skywalker's-s-s padawan, who happens to be the same padawan that got you in jail-"

"How do you know that?" Aurra hissed, cutting him off.

Bossk rolled his eyes, "Rumors-s-s get around here fast; besides-s, I have my contacts-s-s." Aurra didn't reply; but she did tighten her grip on the blaster.

Bossk noticed this and quickly finished his tell-all, "Well, the padawan knows the codes to the route. And there's a multi-million credit reward from the Separatists for them; along with a million credits a head for a Jedi…" He licked his lips at the thought.

Aurra looked him straight in the eye for what seemed like an eternity but what was probably only a few seconds, "I believe you." she said sarcastically.

Bossk's face seemed to light up; he clearly hadn't caught on that she _didn__'__t_. Aurra rolled her eyes and whipped out the blaster, shooting Bossk in the head!

"Thought too soon," said Aurra with a smirk, dropping the blaster back into her holster.

_Another __display __of __Aurra __Sing__'__s __classic __cold-blooded __killing,_I thought, shaking my head slightly.

But that smirk was soon wiped off Aurra's face as two guards ran around the corner, firing at us.

"Get us out of here. _NOW!_" Aurra screamed at the pilot. She whirled around, her long red ponytail smacking me in the face. I discreetly rubbed my stinging cheeks.

As the ship started to turn around, one of the prison guards jumped into the ship, grabbing, Aurra by the neck; but in a blink of an eye, she disabled him, tossing him out the ship. As the guard fell to the ground he turned around and fired at one of the wings. The world seemed to move in slow-motion as the red-hot bolt of energy cut through the air toward our right wing. It exploded in a shower of metal shards as we started hurling toward the ground, off balance.

_How __could __one __little __bolt __do __that,_ I wondered in horror.

But then it hit me: the blaster bolt had hit a crucial, but weak, point in the mechanics that connected the wing to the ship itself. But it didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was the fact that the guard was a crack-shot with a blaster; and that I hated him for it. Durge, on the other hand, wasted no time. He pulled out two liquid-cable launchers and fired them at an outcropping on the side of the prison, causing the ship to be jerked into the side of it and break the walls into rubble. We stumbled out of the, ship coughing and hacking in the thick dust and smoke. Alarms blared as guards rushed down the hallways toward us. Durge pulled out twin blasters and shot the ceiling support beams. As they started to crumble he grabbed me and Aurra, jumping out of the hole our crash had made. As we were falling to the ground; Durge yelled at Aurra to press a button on his gauntlet. The moment Aurra released the button, rocket boots were activated on hers and Durge's boots! But I continued to fall, the buildings a blur. Finally, Aurra caught me. We soared for miles, finally turning into the Senatorial District!

"Aurra, what are you _doing_!_" _I cried, my fear of being caught flaring up.

"Let's just say we have to pay a certain senator a visit," she said vaguely.

We continued to cruise until we came upon a large apartment building; but instead of going toward the entrance, Aurra sailed up toward the penthouse! We landed on the private, but small, landing pad. There was just enough room for an empty starship landing spot a little ways down the pad, a stack of cargo boxes and us.

Aurra smiled evilly as she looked into the apartment, "We've hit the jackpot, boys!"

As her words sunk in, I gasped

Aurra smiled again, "What's wrong, kid? Didn't think you'd be back on the job so soon?"

**Well, there you have it! The first chapter of Boba Fett: Struggles! Not bad, eh? Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R please!**

**P.S. Virtual cookie to anyone who can guess which senator they're gonna try to take out!**


	2. Close Calls

**Chapter Two: Close Calls **

**Well, here we are! Chapter two of Boba Fett: Struggles. Everyone who guessed Padmè Amidala was right, so here's a cookie!**

"What are we doing?" I whispered; my mouth dry. We had been sitting under this ledge for the past two hours and my stomach was starting to growl loudly.

"Here," Aurra muttered, passing me a half-eaten, mushed ration bar. I grimaced, but accepted the food. I pulled the wrapper off, taking a bite. It was stale and bland, but I choked it down anyway.

"And if you're cold, some kid has a bedroom a few ledges down," Aurra commented lazily, pointing.

"Oh, um thanks," I nodded, crawling down the ledge and then opening the window to which Aurra had pointed. I jumped into what appeared to be a bedroom that belonged to a boy about my age, judging from the holo pictures mounted on the wall. I walked over to a tall clothes chest, looking inside. It was filled with brown, tan and black Vjun tunics and pants. I quickly slipped into a black set before turning to go. But as I opened the window, something caught my eye on the nightstand. I headed over to get a closer look. To my shock, there was a holo-zine with one of my mug shots on it. I scooped it up and headed back to Durge and Aurra.

"Wow, someone's all dressed up," commented Aurra, rolling her eyes. Durge nodded slowly, but he was focused on something else. I followed his line of sight, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I opened the holozine and flipped to the page the talked about me:

_Boba Fett is one of the galaxy's youngest bounty hunters. He is currently in prison on Coruscant for infiltrating a Republic Jedi Cruiser and the attempted manslaughter of Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, two of the galaxy's greatest heroes. It is predicted he will become one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy if he turns back to his old ways after getting released from prison. _

I slowly fell asleep, the last part echoing in my head. _Well_, I thought. _Hate to let everyone down…_

* * *

><p>I was awakened as a small silver Naboo Royal Starship landed. After the ramp was lowered a fairly short woman with curly brown hair stepped out of the ship. She had on a simple silver silk dress with trailing sleeves. It was covered with beads and embroidery and her hair was up in an intricate bun, topped off with a small silver circlet. I rolled my eyes.<p>

_Typical senators_, I thought, rolling my eyes. _Thinking they're royalty or something. _

The senator was leading a tall Jedi Knight with scruffy hair and dark robes and an adolescent Togruta, presumably the Jedi's apprentice, into her apartment. For some reason; they looked familiar. I just couldn't figure out where I had seen them. Suddenly, it hit me. It was Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano.

I fingered my blaster. It would be _so _easy to take them out, right then. They wouldn't see it coming. They had both helped-

"Not now, Boba," Aurra muttered to me.

"But-" I started.

"There will be time for revenge-trust me," Aurra smirked evilly at me. I shuddered. I knew she meant well, but you never could trust Aurra Sing… for anything.

"Now!" Aurra snapped thirty minutes later. "The Jedi has left-wait, no; just the Togruta." The scruffy haired Jedi stayed with the senator, talking to her for a few more minutes, before escorting the senator out of the front door.

"Durge, sneak down there and take out the guards; Boba, go in with Durge; but then start following the senator and the Jedi," Aurra hissed. "Do not let yourself be seen, at _any costs_," she said as she turned to go.

"Wait, Aurra, where are you-" I stared, but to no avail, as she was already gone.

"Come on, kid," Durge grabbed me around the waist, jumping off the ledge.

"Here we go again," I muttered as we fell hundreds of stories, towards the front courtyard of the complex. The wind rushed past us, abruptly stopping as Durge turned on his jetpack and glided into a shady crevice behind a dumpster.

"Durge, come in-Durge do you read me?" hissed Aurra's voice from Durge's comlink on his gauntlet.

"Yeah, I read you," said Durge into his comlink.

"I need you to sneak aboard the senator's ship and take over the controls," she ordered. "Later, I want you to-listen _very_ carefully- pick me up twenty clicks from the Jedi Temple and then fly us to Tatooine; I have some business to attend to there," Aurra said through Durge's comlink. "Oh, and Boba-I need you to stall the Jedi so that they can't get back on the ship, but make sure that the Senator gets on the ship-got it?"

I leaned over and talked into Durge's comlink "Sure, Aurra."

Durge was about to turn of the comlink when Aurra said something else. "Boba?"

"Yeah?" I asked, curious.

"Don't mess up this time," Aurra snapped.

"Sure," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" I could feel Aurra's glare through the comlink.

"I-um-I said yes Ma'am," I blurted hurriedly.

"That's what I thought," Aurra said flatly. "Aurra out."

Durge turned off his comlink then signaled me to go and stall the Jedi. "Go on, might as well get started…"

"Yeah, sure," I ran to the doors of the building, ducking inside. It was a very luxurious lobby. At the front desk was a Chiss male manager. He had the dark blue hair and glowing red eyes that were the trademarks of his species.

"Um, excuse me kind sir, I am here to deliver a private package to Senator Padmé Amidala, for her eyes only; if you could grant me permission to take it to her-" I started.

"She is on the seven-hundredth floor, room 313," said the manager flatly, rudely cutting me off as he smoothed his overly gelled hair.

"Thank you," I said as I quickly hurried over to the turbo-lift. It took me a few minutes to find the button for the seven-hundredth floor. I smirked to myself as I zoomed upward, towards Senator Amidala's floor. Finally, the door opened; I pulled a blaster out of my tunic, just in case. At the end of the hall was Amidala's room, 313. But just as I crept closer, suddenly, I heard voices behind me. It was Amidala, and the Jedi! They came back before I could hide in the apartment.

I cursed under my breath, darting into a supply closet. _Aurra owes me, big time. _

I watched through a crack in the door as they walked by. Oddly enough, they looked very… _friendly _with each other. As in, holding hands and whispering friendly. I stared slightly, never having seen anything like that before. I sighed in relief when they entered the apartment and I could come out of the closet. Just as I closed the door behind me, I grabbed an empty box from inside the closet to back up my story, I heard footsteps behind me. It sounded like the swish of high traction soles a- a _jedi _would wear.

"What are you doing up here?" asked a teenage girl's voice. I whirled around, coming face to face with none other than Ahsoka Tano.

I bit my lip nervously, avoiding her piercing blue eyes, "I, um, got lost."

"On the 700th floor of a _residential _building..?" Tano asked skeptically, surveying me. I glanced nervously at her belts. When the heck did she get _two _lightsabers? I hadn't been in prison that long, had I?

"I have to deliver this to Senator Amidala. It's for her eyes _only_," I looked pointedly at Tano before realizing I was breaking out of character.

"Okay then, _I'll _take it to her," Tano smirked, extending her gloved, orange hand.

"Um, no, I'll-um, get fired," I said, quickly making up an excuse.

"Okay then, you figure this out, kid. Bye," Tano waved her hand as she pushed past me, going into Amidala's apartment.

I gritted my teeth. _Kid_? I'm not a kid! _I'll show her. I'll show all of them! They think they can just lock me up? Dismiss me? Well, not anymore. _


End file.
